<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恋爱指导 by PhotonTiaL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300825">恋爱指导</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL'>PhotonTiaL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>以mob佐为前提的[哈博克/佐]。<br/>这篇时间设定是刚调到中央之后。<br/>是废话和车。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Havoc/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恋爱指导</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗伊早上一如既往地比规定上班时间晚到一刻钟，顶着一张人畜无害的娃娃脸跟秘书处新来的小姐姐闲聊了十分钟，被路过的霍克艾中尉的死亡眼神盯到后背发麻，然后才跟秘书小姐姐道别，转身往二楼的办公室方向。</p><p>“那个，中尉，”走到楼梯第三阶的时候，马斯坦终于发现霍克艾的表情比平时还要残酷一点，忍不住问道，“今天发生了什么事情吗？”</p><p>中尉拿着文件的手微微颤抖，每一个细胞都叫嚣着想把这打纸往长官脸上砸的冲动，但是她忍住了。霍克艾清了清喉咙。“您刚刚又抢了哈博克少尉的女朋友。”</p><p>“等一下，”罗伊觉得有必要为自己辩解，“我只是跟她聊了天。而且据我所知哈博克现在是单身状态吧？”</p><p>“昨天下午他刚刚在办公室宣布要追求这位女性。而您不能装作不知道，如果我再晚来五分钟，这位可怜的姑娘就要问您今晚有没有空了。”霍克艾说。</p><p>罗伊觉得这种指控是无端的，“她只是说刚刚来到中央不太熟悉，而且你知道我不会在第一次约会的时候就带回家。”——起码也要约会三次——“哈博克又不是没有机会。”</p><p>“您听听您自己说的是什么话。”</p><p>罗伊看到中尉轻蔑的眼神无端想起某位他在这个时间点应该还没见过的人造人。</p><p>“好吧，”他说，“但是……”</p><p>“这样下去会对办公室士气产生不好的影响，”霍克艾打断了他，“如果哈博克再和之前一样行尸走肉，您得负责解决这个问题。”</p><p>“好吧，”在中尉冷静的声线之下隐藏着死亡威胁让罗伊决定先服软，“但是我能做什么呢？女士是否接受他的追求并不是我能左右的。”</p><p>“这就是您的问题了。”霍克艾说。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>结果，午休时间还没结束，一个全身褪色成惨白的哈博克少尉就飘进了办公室，像幽灵一样瘫进自己的座位，脑袋摔在桌上。</p><p>“欸，你怎么了？”留在办公室喂黑色疾风的菲利上士看了他一眼。</p><p>悲伤的语句像滔滔江水倾泻而来，“我刚刚去问卡莲娜小姐今晚有没有时间去看电影她说没有然后我问那周末呢她说也没有我还想问下周然后她告诉我说对不起她已经有喜欢的人了……”</p><p>菲利觉得再听下去自己要被噎死了，“所以你知道她喜欢的是谁吗？至少她没说有男朋友了，还是有机会的呀。”</p><p>“不知道……”哈博克说。</p><p>“也许我可以帮你问问？”菲利提议，“我总帮秘书处那边修电话，跟她们还算熟。”</p><p>“不用问了，”法尔曼也吃完饭回来了，手上还拿着啃了一半的苹果。“我中午看见她答应大佐周末去约会了。”</p><p>哈博克的脑袋在桌子上砰砰砰地撞，“可恶！又被大佐捷足先登了吗！”</p><p>“事实上，”法尔曼又啃了一口苹果，“他是在你之后问的。”</p><p>这次哈博克少尉由白色变成透明的了。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>罗伊走进办公室，看见一个脑袋摊在桌上的哈博克，一个拿着疾风号试图给他鼓励的菲利，还有一个沉默着表达节哀顺变的法尔曼。他想起来今天早上来自中尉的死亡威胁，意识到大事不妙。</p><p>“咳咳，”罗伊觉得还是要确认一下，万一不是呢？“你们怎么了？”</p><p>就连最好说话的菲利都没有费劲回答他，只是给了他一个‘你以为呢？’的痛心眼神。</p><p>罗伊觉得自己的长官威严受到了严峻的挑战。</p><p>“哈博克啊……”他思考了一下，觉得还可以在中尉回来之前挽回事态，“我并没有对卡莲娜小姐出手的意思。事实上，你如果真的喜欢她，我可以帮你美言几句。”</p><p>“但您不是刚刚才约她周末一起出去吗？”法尔曼一针见血。</p><p>“那是她说要给家里寄东西，但不知道附近的邮局在哪，我告诉她最近的邮局不收大件物品，可以坐车去城西的那家。总不能让人生地不熟的小姐独自去吧？”</p><p>其他人仍然保持沉默看着他，罗伊停顿了一会儿，这样下去不是办法。</p><p>“为了防止被中尉杀掉。”罗伊说，“要不，周末你开公务车陪她去？我可以说我临时有事。”</p><p>“不。”哈博克虚弱地说，“虽然但是……即使她还没有明确拒绝我。我也没脸追求喜欢别人的女性。”</p><p>“这也是你的问题之一，”罗伊说，“这样就退缩，所以才追不到女朋友。”</p><p>“等一下，”菲利表示疑惑，“但是对女孩子死缠烂打并不对吧？还会被当做坏人。”</p><p>罗伊坐回自己的位子，单手撑在桌子上托着腮。“并不是让你死缠烂打。上来就约人看电影，对方都不太认识你，当然不会同意。要保持曝光率，给她看到你的优点的机会。”</p><p>“咦？是大佐的恋爱教程吗？我也要听。”不知什么时候回来的布莱达也加入了聊天。</p><p>哈博克的脑袋似乎转动了一点，“但是都约不出去，怎么让她了解我呢？”</p><p>“这是你的第二个问题。”罗伊说，“重点不是让她了解你，而是你要了解她。你一副很痴情的样子，其实根本就是看脸吧？当然看脸没有错。但仅仅告诉女性，‘你很好看所以我喜欢你’，直接被拒绝都是给你面子。”</p><p>“那应该怎么做？”法尔曼问。</p><p>罗伊挑起眉毛想了一下。有些东西他虽然知道，但组织语言还是有点麻烦。“从日常聊天中寻找切入点吧。比如卡莲娜小姐说她是一个人调来中央工作，家乡在南部。于是我问她一定有很多难处吧？中央机关虽然看起来很严格，其实大家私下都很乐于助人，有难处一定要开口请求帮助。所以她才问了我邮局的事情。”</p><p>“长官还说您没有出手！”哈博克在此刻还能保持敬语，罗伊突然有点欣慰。</p><p>“我没有。”罗伊表情认真地说，“中央形势复杂，与其他办公室保持良好关系有助于站稳脚跟。尤其是秘书处消息灵通。”</p><p>“居然是出于政治原因……”布莱达感叹，“但是想知道形势，与其找新人，向工作多年的秘书打听更有用吧？”</p><p>罗伊换了一只手托腮，“当然是都要搞好关系。不过新人有新人的作用。我的位置，那些门儿清的秘书都忌惮很多，不会表达真正想法。而新人在工作上遇到问题一定会想倾诉。她们无意中知道，而又不知道重要性，所以说出来的事情。”</p><p>“比起哈博克看脸，大佐纯粹地利用别人更加恶劣吧……”菲利觉得世界真可怕还是电路比较简单。</p><p>“我可是真心替女士们排忧解难。”罗伊辩解，“了解情况只是顺带。”</p><p>砰砰砰，哈博克又将额头撞在桌上，“大佐这样，我喜欢谁都没机会啊……”</p><p>“咳，”罗伊觉得事态要滑向糟糕的那边，“哈博克也有很多优点啊，比如……”</p><p>这时霍克艾中尉结束午休回来了。她看了一眼哈博克，又看了一眼罗伊，挑起眉毛。</p><p>“我我我已经尽力安慰他了！”罗伊先声夺人。</p><p>中尉又看了一眼哈博克，他还没有开始工作的意思。</p><p>“哈博克，”她说，“你昨天的出勤记录还没给我。”</p><p>没有杀死你的必定让你更强壮，比方说，哈博克都敢反驳中尉了。</p><p>“不……”他幽幽地说，“一个月失恋三次，我要请工伤年假。”</p><p>“失恋不算工伤。”罗伊说。</p><p>哈博克坐起来看着长官，“怎么不算，因为大佐要调到中央我才跟东城的女友分手的！好不容易告白成功的！”</p><p>众人看向马斯坦。</p><p>罗伊揉了揉眉心，“让你分你就分啊。让她陪你来中央啊。或者异地一段时间，又不是没有电话。”</p><p>众人看向哈博克。</p><p>“欸，但是大佐原话就是分手啊。”哈博克一副我怎么没想到呢的样子。</p><p>“所以说你为什么要这么听话啊？”罗伊说。“真喜欢对方，女友的想法而不是长官的话才更重要吧？”</p><p>“你就是欺负我脑子不好！”哈博克拍案而起，“我要申请工伤除非大佐赔我女朋友！”</p><p>“你适可而止，”罗伊也站起来，“我怎么赔？把自己赔给你吗？”</p><p>啪——</p><p>啪——</p><p>中尉抄起硬底文件夹在一人脑袋上打了一个包。</p><p>“哈博克一小时内把报告交给我。”她陈述道，“周五下班大佐赔哈博克一个约会。剩下的人都去工作。”</p><p>“……是，是不是太粗暴了，”菲利抱着疾风号战战兢兢地问，“这也能约会？”</p><p>“哦？”中尉突然想起来，“你们不知道大佐男女通吃的吗？”</p><p>咦咦咦——？？？</p><p>“事实上应该是，性别不重要，是谁都可以。”中尉补充说。</p><p>噫噫噫——？？？</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>周五下午六点，霍克艾中尉真的把两人押送到车队门口。</p><p>“公务车别停在太显眼的地方。”她说，“我不管你们怎么解决这件事，但下周一之后哈博克还为这种问题罢工的话，”她剜了一眼罗伊，“我拿您是问。”</p><p>两人僵在原地，霍克艾欣慰地点点头走了。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“所以……”哈博克懵逼地问，“我们怎么办？”</p><p>罗伊严肃地看着他，“还能怎么办？你现在宣誓说以后不会罢工了，不然中尉怎么对我，我怎么对你。然后解散。”</p><p>“等等这不对吧？”哈博克脑筋转过来，“中尉说拿您是问，也就是，您得提出让我满意的方案。我觉得这样不行。”</p><p>罗伊眯起眼睛，“你真的想跟我约会？”</p><p>“咦？”哈博克想的是起码您得请我吃顿好的弥补一下我脆弱的少男之心但是这个走向……“您真的男女通吃？”</p><p>“是啊。”罗伊仿佛在说再简单不过的事实。“怎么了？”</p><p>哈博克觉得世界观受到了巨大的冲击，但又隐隐觉得没什么不对毕竟长官这张娃娃脸有时候看起来秀气的过分了，那句话怎么说来着现在女生就喜欢这种秀气的所以他这样带着胡渣的帅气直男市场才越来越小，不对说到帅气大佐的肌肉应该也很壮观……</p><p>“不不不没什么，”哈博克反应回来的时候求生欲很强地连忙表示，“我就是想您起码得请我吃顿好的弥补一下我脆弱的少男之心。”</p><p>罗伊看着他斟酌了一下，“行吧。我请你吃饭，”他绕到另一边上车，“再敢跟中尉告状军法伺候。”</p><p>“是是是。”哈博克像一个合格的狗腿子屁颠屁颠地坐进驾驶位。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“所以……”在高档餐厅里第三个衣着华贵的女性跟大佐打招呼并做完一整套拥抱贴面礼还在走的时候不引人注目地拍了一把罗伊的屁股但从哈博克的角度刚好能看见之后，哈博克终于忍不住问，“真的是谁都可以？”</p><p>“只在必要的时候。”罗伊戴上的笑容还没褪去。他尽量不想说很多，倒不是不信任手下，只是没必要。</p><p>“男人也可以？”哈博克在作死的道路上迈出一只脚。</p><p>“在必要的时候。”罗伊说。</p><p>哈博克没敢继续说话，而是低头看他的菜单。听说这家的牛排是全市最好吃的，但是太贵了他从没来过。啊咧这一页他看不懂的菜名是什么？</p><p>“你想喝红酒吗？”罗伊瞟了一眼，大概猜到发生了什么但没有戳破，“也不是不行。”</p><p>“不不不用了，我还要开车。”哈博克说。</p><p>罗伊笑了一下，饶有趣味地看着他，“没关系，回去可以我开。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>哈博克觉得自己酒量并不差，黑啤的话可以连吹好几瓶。但这种奇怪的外国酒精可能和他的体质不对付。他第一次知道这种高级餐厅从前菜到甜点每一盘都会配一小杯他叫不出名字的软饮，而好奇的哈博克每一杯都喝了。大部分味道都过甜，说实话没有家乡的黑啤好喝。</p><p>而罗伊觉得，哈博克平时酒量就不怎么样，之前聚餐喝了几瓶之后就趴在桌上，还觉得自己没醉。</p><p>所以罗伊在哈博克更彻底地给他丢脸之前结账把他带走了。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>出门走到车库的时候，哈博克差不多要倒在引擎盖上了。起码酒品还行不会闹事，罗伊想。不过真会闹事的话说什么罗伊也不会带他去那种餐厅，即使他真的觉得连续抢人女友有点过分。</p><p>“上车。把你弄回宿舍。”他打开车门，把手下往前推。</p><p>但哈博克没有倒进去，而是靠在他身上。</p><p>“怎么了？”罗伊问，他觉得这只一米八的家伙真的很重，但还是把他架起来，思考要怎么在不撞到他头的情况下把他塞进车里——嗯好像撞到也没关系，反正他之后也记不住。</p><p>“长官……”他含糊不清地说，就着架在罗伊肩膀上的胳臂，向前倾倒。他的脸糊在罗伊脖子上，温热的气体吹在耳后修剪整齐短发。“不是说谁都可以……？”</p><p>罗伊冷静地抽身出来把车门关上。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“这是哪里……”哈博克从后座上爬起来，被车厢顶灯晃眼到捂住脸。</p><p>“我家。”罗伊决定好人当到底，送佛送到西。“对于之前的问题。你可以现在下车，或者我把车开回宿舍。”</p><p>哈博克手脚利落得仿佛刚刚上车时瘫成一团的人不是他。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“你没跟男人做过吧？”罗伊问。</p><p>哈博克点点头，又被这个句式困惑到摇摇头，见鬼，他喝醉了脑子真的不清醒。“没有。”最后他说。</p><p>罗伊从衣柜里翻出一管润滑剂丢过去，哈博克本能地接住，然后不知所措地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>罗伊跪在床边，左手扶在男人坚实的大腿肌肉上，右手沾满润滑剂，腰以不科学的角度向前压下，右手往自己后面伸下去。哈博克坐在床上低头看着他的表演，除了咽口水完全不知道该做什么。他的阴茎不由自主地翘起来弹到罗伊脸上，罗伊半是厌恶半是满意地看了它一眼，然后张开嘴，湿软的舌头包裹着它吞进去。</p><p>“啊……”哈博克无法抑制地哼出声，不明白为什么长官的嘴巴可以比女人还要舒服。罗伊一边吞吐他的阴茎，一边用手在自己屁股里进出扩张，很难说是故意还是无意发出的水声咕噜咕噜地挑逗人心。更何况他正岔开双腿跪在他胯下，全无长官的样子，倒像一名熟练的娼妇。</p><p>哈博克被这景象逼得将手抓进罗伊头发里，拉扯着男人的脑袋移动，前端与喉咙深处挤压得舒服，黑发男人闷声的哽咽恰到好处地助兴，多一分过于痛苦，少一分过于沉闷。舌头在被强迫的当下仍尽力贴合，两腮顺从着节奏吮吸，在被顶到最深处的时候会微微扭头......哈博克觉得自己立刻就可以交代在这里，只要那口腔炙热的温柔再多包裹他一刻……</p><p>但罗伊不这么想，或许他一开始是这么想的，给这个可怜的孩子来个绝赞口交然后打发他回去。但是……罗伊松开抓在他腿上的左手，打掉他抓着自己头发的胳膊，缓缓吐出硬挺的肉刃，在对方不舍地愣住时起身，用带着水迹的指尖沿着哈博克的腹部线条推上去，“可以了，”他说，“你先别动。”</p><p>然后他跨上去，双膝立在哈博克身体两侧，被润滑扩张到粘腻的后穴就藏在锻炼得紧致有力的臀瓣之间，流下的润滑剂沿着他的大腿内侧磨蹭到对方阴茎上。</p><p>哈博克的胸膛被他的手掌压住钉在床上，新世界的冲击和对长官的敬畏让他听从命令没有动，但罗伊知道这个情景持续不了多久。他另一只手也按在身下的腹肌上，缓缓放身体下移，让充血的龟头刺进后穴。</p><p>“嗯……”即使是他也忍不住这一声轻哼，太粗太大的阴茎在仓促扩张开的入口里冒进，比起快感更多是疼痛。他皱起眉头，对方无措而担忧地看着他，帮不上什么忙。罗伊一下滑到底，上半身后倾一点又抬起腰，逐渐熟悉后疼痛被过滤消逝，快感卷土重来。</p><p>哈博克双手抓住他的手背，像是想扶住他又像是忍耐着想抓住什么，力道大的让罗伊感觉骨骼要被捏碎。他感到阴茎可以顺着润滑合适地进出之后，将哈博克的手拉过来放到自己两侧大腿上。</p><p>“接下来不用我教你了吧？”罗伊说。</p><p>话音刚落，两只有力的手捏住他的臀瓣，怕他会反悔一样激烈地动作。哈博克咬着牙，五指摁着罗伊的臀肉向下，腰肢往上，每一下都抵达深处。他仰躺着看到身上的黑发男人颤抖起伏，灯管仿佛也在摇曳。飘飘然的或许是梦境。罗伊感到前列腺被不断碾压，见鬼的烟花在他脑子里冲撞，撑在胸前的手肘不自觉弯下去，膝盖在床单上小幅度地摩擦。他的肩膀因此耸起，有致的线条蜷曲起来。</p><p>哈博克就着环绕他的后背，将他框进一个吻。</p><p>罗伊不喜欢接吻。接吻更影响他的判断力。</p><p>红酒和烟草，算不上太糟；还有激情，张力没有方向，啃咬着他。他彻底伏在哈博克身上，体内坚硬的东西随着亲吻的角度小幅度碾磨，他自己的阴茎在两人身体间吐着黏稠的透明液体，前端在肉体上滑过。哈博克腾出一只手抓住罗伊的阴茎撸动。</p><p>“不要……”罗伊在唇间说，“……这样。”我会失去理智。</p><p>哈博克放开他的嘴唇，但没有放开手，“第一个问题，”他说，“不要轻易退缩。”然后恶劣地捏了下罗伊阴茎的根部。</p><p>操，罗伊没想到还能被看起来脑子最少根筋的手下算计。这家伙之前真的喝醉了吗？虽然他也知道，真的喝醉是硬不起来的，但是对方酒醒后能全都忘记这个想法很吸引他。</p><p>现在并没有保持理智的必要。</p><p>被算计也没关系。他知道面前的人忠心耿耿，最多不过要他的身体。</p><p>而不是他的性命。</p><p>所以罗伊放任身体瘫软下去，哈博克的指节膈在他腹部上，但他只是将脸埋进对方肩颈夹角中间，和着重力继续操自己的后穴。</p><p>“大佐真是……”哈博克没想到对方被调戏之后反而更主动了，被一阵阵绵软吞入的感觉刺激着他的脊椎。但是这个节奏太慢了，他要被骤升的激素逼疯了。还有酒精，壮着他的胆。</p><p>哈博克抱着身上的人翻身，将罗伊的大腿往上压，直到膝盖要抵达肩膀，这具身体比他想象的柔软得多。“第二个问题，”他意识到，“要了解对方。”</p><p>操。这次他可以看到罗伊的脸颊血色加深，微张的嘴唇和半闭的眼睛向上注视着他，黑色的睫毛仿佛挂上了水雾。</p><p>他的长官真的很引人注目。</p><p>像那幅著名的油画，无论从任何角度你都觉得他在看着你，勾人心魄，即使他没有。</p><p>没关系，反正我可以看着他。</p><p>然后他将下身再次埋入，加快速度，直到罗伊小臂捂着眼睛，前端淌下的浊液滑到床单上。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“长官，”哈博克在第三次射精之后侧倒在床上抱着罗伊，双腿框住他的身体说，“我们结婚吧！”</p><p>“我再给你一次机会组织语言。”罗伊说。</p><p>“我我我觉得我被你彻底掰弯了以后都没法跟女人做了！大佐你要负责啊！”</p><p>是我被你上不是你被我上了吧！虽然罗伊很想这么说，但怕对方说出‘那我要对你负责’这种更糟糕的发言，只得认真回答，“是谁都可以意味着是谁都不行。我不准备接受长期关系。”</p><p>哈博克肉眼可见地坍塌下去，松开四肢平躺，然后翻身把脸埋进枕头里试图憋死自己，“结果……最后我还是被甩了吗……”</p><p>他这个样子真的很像一只大金毛。</p><p>罗伊叹了口气，坐起来伸展被压到酸痛的腰和腿，沉默地看了他一会儿。没办法，谁让他喜欢狗呢。</p><p>“但你是个不错的床伴。”罗伊说，“所以下次该你请我吃饭了。”</p><p>此刻欢欣雀跃的大金毛还不知道请长官吃饭有多贵。</p><p>*</p><p>“中尉，你不能就这样把我卖了。”罗伊在茶水间泡着难喝的咖啡，趁周围没人的时候说。</p><p>“有什么不好，彻底解决了哈博克找女朋友的问题。”霍克艾说，“他听说您男女通吃的时候可是小小地激动了一下。”</p><p>“没必要连这些也告诉他们……”他将手敷上脸揉了揉。</p><p>“但也没什么害处。”霍克艾看着他，“您才是，没必要一个人承担。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>